I Love You
by RioXTaiga
Summary: A cute story for the Sugawara fans.
1. Chapter 1

"(f/n), you gotta tell him how you feel today."  
"What!? Why today?"  
"Because its been four months since you've been crushing on him."  
"I-I know but...I'm scared. What if he says no?"  
"Who dares say no to you!? Look at you! Your so adorable!"  
"...! S-stop it...D-don't touch them like that, U-Usagi-chan~!"

Your best friend Usagi was massaging your breasts and teasing you with a big grin on her face.

"I'll stop...Only, if you agree to tell him today."  
"B-but how I can I tell him, he has volleyball practice today~"  
"Then just tell him at practice."  
"N-no way!"  
"You will!" Usagi kept going.  
"F-fine...Just stop!"  
"Roger!"

**After School**

"Good luck (f/n)!"  
"Y-yeah, thanks." You replied as your friend waved you a goodbye.

_'I have to tell him. It's now or never!'_ You said as you made a determined attempt to open the door.

~Knock Knock~

"Excuse me?" You opened the door slowly.  
"Whoa..." Your eyes were amazed by players and their abilities.

You stepped inside with wide eyes, filled with amazement. _'Oh, I have to find Sugawara-kun.'_ Your eyes roamed the gym, looking for your crush.

"Oh, (f/n)-chan, what a surprise to see you." Daichi smiled.  
"O-Oh, Daichi-kun, hello. I...I um...I'm looking for...someone..." You started of stuttering then trailed off on your words.  
"(f/n)-chan, your face is all red, are you okay?"  
"Y-Yes..."  
"Alright then. Well who are you l-

"(f/n)-chan~!"  
"...!" You jumped when you heard your name being called by two distinctive voices. "N-Nishinoya-kun...Tanaka..."

"What brings you here today (f/n)-chan!?" Nishinoya was blushing and grinning at you.  
"Are you here to be our other manager!?" Tanaka asked getting in your face.  
"N-no...I...I I'm just..." You tried stepping away from them.

"Will both stop it. Can't you see you're scaring her?" Daichi scolded them.

"(f/n) is soo cute~!" Nishinoya and Tanaka were sent into their own fantasy. "I hope I can marry (f/n)-chan one day." Tanaka said blushing.  
"No fair, (f/n)-chan is my soul mate."  
"M-Marry? Soul mate?"

"Will you both get back to practice! Now!" The coach yelled.

"Y-Yes!" They both scurried off back to the net.

"Now then, who are you looking for?"  
"I-I'm looking for Su-

"Oh, hey (f/n)-chan." Sugawara waved to you and came over.  
"S-Sugawara-kun!" You blushed furiously.  
"What a surprise. Have you come to watch us practice?"  
"I..um..n-no..."  
"? So why are you here? Are you going to signing up to be a manager?"  
"N-no. Sugawara-kun...I have something I want to tell you."  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"Um..alone please..."  
"Sure. I'll be right back Daichi." Sugawara said, then followed you outside.

"Wow, who would have thought that Sugawara-senpai would get a confession." Tsukishima said.

"...! No way~!" All the boys were shocked.

"Sugawara-senpai is getting a confession!?" Hinata looked excited about the topic.

"How did you know he was getting confessed to?" Kageyama asked.  
"Its simple, she was blushing when she saw his face."  
"Oooh~" The boys seemed intrigued.

"Why does Sugawara-san get to have a confession!? And from (f/n)! Why not me!?" Tanaka seemed to aggravated and grieving at the same time.  
"The reason you don't get confessions, is because you make the girls scared and cry." Tsukishima snickered.  
"What'd you say, Tsukishima!" Tanaka got pissed and tried to attack Tsukishima.

"*Sigh* Can we just get back to practice?" Daichi sighed.

"We have to go watch!" the boys ran up the door and went to go stare through the crack in the door.

**Meanwhile**

"So what did you want to tell me, (f/n)-chan?"  
"I...Its just that I..." Your face was so heated you couldn't even utter our the rest of your words.  
"Your really red! Are you okay?" Sugawara peered in your face.  
"...! S-Sugawara-kun..."  
"Oh, yeah?"  
"I...What I wanted to tell you was that I...I love you." You confessed, fiddling with your hands.

"...Eh? M-me!? But why me!?"  
"I like you because your so nice and sweet to me. You're a very caring person, and I like that about you."  
Sugaawara blushed. "I..."  
"Y-you don't have to answer me right now." You said as starting to walk away.  
"W-wait!" Sugawara stopped you when he touched your shoulder.  
"Yes?" You turned around and blushed with innocence.  
"Would you like to be my..my girlfriend? I-I mean if thats what you want. But, that's probably came over here for. I'm sorry, I'm not good with this."

You turned around fully and peered in hi face. "So, does that mean, you're returning my feelings?"  
"Y-yeah, I'll be your boyfriend."  
"Really!?" You were smiling happily with a tint of blush.

"No way! Suga has a girlfriend now! And its (f/n)-chan!"  
"Shh~!" The guys tried to shush Tanaka.  
"Its not fair..."

"So, can I kiss you?"  
Sugawara nodded. "S-sure."  
"Alright then..."

You stood on your toes and kissed Sugawara on his cheek.  
"! I-I thought you were going to..."  
"Oh, d-do you want one?"  
"N-no. I mean if you want too."  
"How about I give you one tomorrow?" You smiled.  
"Sure." Sugawara gave a smile in return.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, sugawara-kun."  
"Yeah, sure." Sugawara waved to you as you left.

_'I have a girlfriend now...'_ Sugawara blushed a bit a smiled a wry smile.

When Sugawara turned around he saw a bunch of eyes behind the door, staring at him.

"Were you guys watching us the whole time?"  
"~!" The boys slammed the door shut when they got caught.

Sugawara sighed into a smile and went inside to finish practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Week Later-At Lunch**

"Hey (f/n)-chan." Sugawara walked over to you.  
"Oh, Koushi-kun, hi. What's the matter?"  
"Do you want to come to practice today?"  
"Can I? I don't want to bother anyone while they're practicing."  
"You wouldn't be bothering anyone. They love you over there."  
"Well, if its okay with Daichi-kun and you, then I'll come."  
"Great, I'll see you after school."  
"Okay." You smiled and watched him walk out the classroom.

"Omg, (f/n)-chan, you and Sugawara-kun are like the cutest thing ever."  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah. A perfect match. You even call him by his first name."  
"But, how did you guys know I was going out with Kou...shi-kun..." You looked over at Usagi who was grinning at you.

"U-Usagi-chan!"  
"I had to tell some people! It was so exciting!"  
"Its not right though!"  
"But its not such a bad thing to let people know that you're dating him."  
"..." You sighed and walked out the classroom. Usagi followed you.

"So, did he ask you out on a date yet?"  
"N-not really. He just wants me to come watch him practice."  
"He wants you to come watch him!?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Do you know what that mean!?"  
"No."  
"It means, that he's trying to show off in front you."  
"Show off?"  
"Yeah. Sugawara-kun is such a thinker. He must want you to see his athletic side.  
"His athletic side? But why?"  
"You should ask him."  
"N-no!"  
"Just do it."

"Come on, class is about to start. We should go back inside.  
"Yeah."

**After School-In the Gym**

"Hello everyone."

"(f/n)-chan~!"  
"...!" You saw Nishinoya and Tanaka on their knees, blushing up at you with smiles. "U-um hello you two..."

"Hi (f/n)-senpai." Hinata greeted you.  
"Hi Hinata." As you smiled, Hinata turned bright red.

"(f/n)-chan, you're looking adorable again today."  
You blushed. "P-Please stop." You tried back up, but you bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"(f/n)-chan, you're here."  
"Koushi-kun!" You turned when you heard his voice. You smiled at him and then went up to kiss him on his cheek.  
"!" Sugawara blushed at your action.

"They're even acting lovey dovey in front of us. How cruel, Suga-san"

"Come on, were going to be starting the game soon. You can sit over there on the bench."  
"Okay."

Sugawara led you away to the benches and had you sit down on.

"Koushi-kun."  
"Hm?"  
"U-um..." You looked away blushing.  
"What's wrong?"  
"...Its nothing." _'I can't ask him something so foolish.'  
_"Alright then. I'll see you later." Sugawara grinned and went to the net.

**During The Match**

"Wow, Koushi-kun looks so cool." You blushed. _'Maybe he was doing this for me. Wait I still can't ask though. I don't want to sound cocky.  
_  
"(f/n)-chan!"  
"Eh?" You turned your head to the side to find the same girls from this morning.

"Can you come over please? We need to tell you something."  
"Ah, sure. I'll be right there." You stood up and walked over to the door. _'I'll be back Koushi.'_ You thought with smile, looking back.

~Thud!~

"...!"

~Slap!~

"...What was that for?" You asked, holding your cheek.  
"Who told you, you could go out with Sugawara-kun?"  
"Huh?"  
"You slut. You think just because your a little cute that you an just get any guy you want?"  
"What? No. I-"  
"Shut up! And I was going to confess to Sugawara-kun 3 days ago."  
"!" _'What?'_

"You need to stay away from Sugawara-kun. If you don't you'll regret it."

"And stop calling him by his first name. Its annoying."  
"But I-  
"Like I said, you'll regret if you do. I'll be having my girls watch you from now on. And while they watch you, you can sit back and watch me get closer to him."  
"No!"  
"You saying no to me?" The girl smacked you again.  
"!" You got smacked to the ground.

"Now, go and get your stuff. We'll walk you home." She smiled.

"...I can go home by myself..." You lay on the ground defeated.  
"Aw, are you sure?"  
"...Yes..." _'Why is this happening?'_

You walked back inside the gym and grabbed your stuff. When you looked up, you saw the boys taking a break.

"(f/n)-chan, are you going home? Do you want me to walk you?"  
"N-no!" You flinched back. You were almost on the verge of tears. "I-I can go home myself." You grabbed your bag and dashed out the gym.  
"(f/n)-chan?" Sugawara watched you leave with a confused face.

"Suga-san, what did you do to (f/n)-chan." Tanaka came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. He had a look of grimace on his face.  
"W-What!? I didn't do anything." Sugawara was freaking out.  
"I think you did."  
"Why?"  
"Maybe its because you weren't paying enough attention to her."  
"But I was...I think..."  
"Why don't you get a present or something? To show her how much you like her."  
"Yeah, that should work. She was acting strange the other day and just now."

Sugawara grabbed his stuff and dashed out the door. He tried to catch up to you, so he could walk with you.

"(f/n)-chan!" He waved.  
"!" You turned and saw Sugawara running after you. _'K-koushi! No, stay away from me right now.'_

You shut your eyes and ran faster.

_'She's speeding up!?'_ "Wait, hold on!" Sugawara picked up his as well and finally caught you.

"Let me go!" You tried to shake his grip.  
"Oh, sorry." He let you go. "I just want to know what's the matter with you."  
"...Its nothing. I'll see you tomorrow." You turned around and left him behind.

_'I think Tanaka is right, I think she thinks that I don't like her that much. But that's far from the point.'_  
"Well, I'll fix that tomorrow." Sugawara smiled, making his way to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day- At School**

_'I can't believe this. I'm being threatened by those girls, and Koushi-kun is going to get token away from me.'_ You rested your head down on the desk. _'What do I do? Koushi-kun.'_

"Hey, (f/n)-chan."  
"Hm?" When you looked up, you saw Sugawara standing in front of you, smiling.  
"K-Kou-" You stopped dead in your track as you were about to say his name. Then you looked over at the mean girls and saw the grinning at you. "! E-excuse me..." You stood up from your seat and walked out to the door.  
"Ah, (f/n)-chan!" Sugawara followed you outside. But just as he got to the door, the ring leader of the girls stopped him.

"Hi Sugawara-kun." She put her hands behind her back and tried to seem more flirtatious.  
"Oh, Saori-san, hi."  
"Where are going?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to give something to (f/n)-chan."  
"What'd you get her?"  
"Ah, I should really get going. I have to give this to her."  
"I'll give it to her."  
"Eh? Oh, no its okay. I have to give this to her myself. But thanks anyway."  
"Come on, its no problem."  
"I really don't think-"  
"It'll only take a sec." Saori batted her eyes.  
"A-Alright. Please make sure she gets it." Sugawara handed over the mini bag to Saori.  
"*Giggle* I'll make sure she sees it." Saori said. Then she left to go find you.

"(f/n)!"  
"!" When you heard the voice of Saori stopped and turned around. "Y-yes?"  
"Look what I've got~" She held up the bag.  
"What is that?"  
"Its a present, from Sugawara-kun."  
"! A present from Ko- Sugawara-kun...?"  
"...Yeah. He wanted me to give it to you, but...I think I'll take it for myself."  
"Wait! Its mine!" You reached out to take the bag.  
She slapped your hand away. "No, its mine now."  
"But..."  
"Are you refusing me? If that's the case, then how about I tell Sugawara-kun that you've been cheating on him?"  
"What!? I would never ch-  
"I know. But its fun to lie for the benefit of others, don't you think?" She smiled.  
"Why are doing this? This isn't fair. I got to Sugawara-kun first. Sugawara, no, Koushi-kun is my boyfriend."  
"You bitch. You got balls, don't you." Saori dropped the bag and grabbed you hair.

"O-Ow Stop it!" You tried to pull away.  
"No way! You need to learn your place."

"...Let me go."  
"? What did you say?"  
"I said let me go. Are you deaf?"  
"!? Ow! L-let go!"

You took Saori by the hand and twisted it around. You voice became more hostile, and your eyes serious.

"W-what is with you!?"  
"What's with me? What's with you? You skank. Koushi-kun belongs to me. How dare you try and steal him away from me. Do you know who you're messing with?"  
"!" _'W-why did she turn so hostile all of a sudden!? I thought (f/n) was all sweet and stuff. I didn't know she had this type of personality behind her.'_  
"Because of you, I had to turn into a bad girl. Do you know how annoying it is to have people wake me up?"

Saori was sweating with nervousness.

"If you try and come near me or Koushi-kun again I'll make sure you regret it, dearly. Do you understand? This is your only warning."  
"Y-Yes!"  
"Good." You swung Saori around and kicked her in the back. "I hope you understand Saori-san. I love Koushi-kun with all my heart." Your voice turned back sweet.  
"!" Saori freaked out and ran all the way down the hallway.

You smiled to yourself and picked up the bag. "I wonder whats inside." When you opened up the bag, your eyes opened wide.

You ran back up the hallway to find Sugawara. When you spotted him, you threw yourself into his arms.

"Koushi!" You smiled.  
"(f/n)-chan!" Sugawara was a bit surprised to see you, but happy.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." You hugged him.  
"Oh, I see you got the present I got for you. Do you like it?"  
"Yeah, I love it a lot."

You released Sugawara, to only then wrap your arms around him.

"I love you, Koushi-kun." You leaned up on your toes and planted a sweet kiss on Sugawara's lips.  
"! (f-f/n)!" Sugawara blushed, but then kissed you back. It was so sudden that he barely had enough time to react.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything, but why did you get me the gift?"  
"Oh, you were acting a but weird yesterday, so I was afraid you that you thought I didn't like you as much."

"I wanted to show you my affection, so I bought you the necklace."  
You chuckled a little but and smiled. "You're so kind, Koushi. That's why I love you." You kissed him again. "I never thought that way at all."  
"You didn't?"  
"No. I was confident in your feeling towards me."  
"You were? Then, I'm happy." Sugawara grinned and kissed you on the cheek.

"Hey, do you want to grab something to eat, after practice?"  
"Sure. I'd love to." You smiled softly.

Sugawara intertwined you hand with his and he walked you to class like that.


End file.
